


Bedplay

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Intimacy, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Jack find himself once again caught between Anne and Max's relationship. It takes him a little while to realize that's there's nothing wrong with that.





	Bedplay

“You’re just gonna have to try to get along with her.” Is all Anne says when Jack first voices the concern that possibly not all of their bed play these days has to involve Max.

He should have known better he supposed. This obsession, this urge, this need, or whatever it is of Anne’s, isn’t going away. He knows if he pushes it, it will only cause her to turn further away from him. That’s the last thing he wants. He can’t risk it. So he’ll do whatever she wants, whatever she needs. And right now she needs the whore, very well then, so be it.

It takes him a little while to realize that Max truly makes Anne happy. Happy in a way he’s never seen before. There’s a lightness to her, a jaunt to her walk, a quick upturned smile on her lips these days, and it’s because of Max.

But now that he knows…Jack can do his best to accept it. He tells himself this until he’s very nearly certain of it.

Tonight, Jack sits back in the chair, balancing a cup of wine on his knee as he watches them. Max’s hair is pulled back, high on her head so he has an excellent view of her face as she concentrates on Anne.

It’s not one-sided between them. He sees that too, from the care Max takes with Anne, to the smile upon her own lips. He’d thought it was just a ruse at the beginning, he’s willing to admit that, the work of a clever whore who knew what she was doing and how to get precisely what she wants. Now he knows that’s not so. Oh yes, Max is clever, and she certainly knows how to get what she wants, but it’s far more complicated than that.

He wants to tell her it’s all right, he hadn’t planned to fall in love with Anne either. It had merely happened. Quickly and violently, like being struck by lightning, but it doesn’t mean you’re burned after all. He wonders if that’s what makes Max hesitate, the fear of her heart burning for Anne.

Abruptly, Max turns her head to look at him. If ever he thought her truly a witch that could read thoughts, this would be the moment that would convince him.

“Come.”

“Beg pardon?”

She holds out her hand. “Join us.”

Jack hesitates for a moment, eyes flickering to Anne as she sits there, hair flowing loose over her breasts. She gives him a nod so he shrugs and rises. Taking a sip, he sets his wine down and sets his cigarro down.

He crosses the distance to the bed, nearly there when Max says, almost as an afterthought. “Take your clothes off.”

Jack hesitates again and then he reaches for his shirt, toeing off his boots. He strips the rest of his clothes off quickly before joining them on the bed.

“Now what?” Anne asks the question and for that Jack is grateful.

“I have an idea.” Max announces. “Jack should lie down.” She gestures and he obeys, still unsure but curious now as to what she’s decided upon. It’s certainly never boring in bed with her and Anne.

Max gives Anne a kiss, dipping down to stroke her breast. “Now, you should let him pleasure you with his tongue.”

There is something highly erotic listening to her describe what they are to do. Jack’s cock gives a little twitch. He tells it to bide its time, wait its turn and all that.

“What about you?” Anne asks, but she’s already moving forward, straddling Jack’s chest. Her hands are light and warm upon his skin, her soft and familiar.

“I have a plan, never fear.” Max assures her.

She catches Jack’s eye over Anne’s shoulder and gives him the slightest wink. Jack almost thinks he’s imagined it. It lends a conspiratorial air to the room. They are in this together, he thinks. They both want to be with Anne, they both care for her. He watches Max’s face as she dips low behind Anne, watches her face, and thinks, my god, she loves her. The whore really loves her.

He’d known it before, somehow, but it takes until now for it to truly sink in.

And then Anne lowers herself to his mouth and for a little while he has no thoughts to spare, except how much he enjoys this, touching Anne like this.

From the moan that Anne utters and the slight way she jerks forward on his face Jack has a fairly good idea what Max was doing with her tongue. As for himself, Anne, the taste of her was as exquisite as ever.

It wouldn’t be like this forever. Jack knows that. There’s no way things could continue on as they were. But for now, he savors this, still sharing this with Anne.

As his hand slides over her hips, as his tongue moves inside her, he feels Max’s hand slip over his and hold it, covering his hand there on Anne’s skin. Jack can’t see her face, but her hand is there all the same and he clasps it blindly.

Anne’s head falls back as she comes and this is the moment he’s always known that she trusted him the most, letting him see her vulnerable and open like this. Her hair sweeps to one side, her brow and breasts are beaded in sweat.

“Fuck, just like that, yes, yes, fuck yes.”

It doesn’t matter whether she’s speaking to him, or to Max. She’s speaking to both of them. Max’s hand squeezes his even harder and Anne moans again louder and somewhere down near where Max is, Jack’s cock is definitely very much aroused. He’s doing his best not to think of it, but it could care less what he thinks. It’s a flag proudly on display.

Anne utters another cry, and then she’s coming in a hot rush, her juices flowing over Jack’s face.

Anne slips off him and kisses his mouth, laughing at his scrunched up expression. “I’ll fetch you a handkerchief.” She gives him a fond look.

“Mm, I think he looks quite handsome like this.” Max says.

Before either Jack or Anne can quite realize it, she leans forward and brushes her lips lightly across Jack’s. And then she licks her own lips, wickedly. “Your taste is much improved, in my opinion.”

Jack stares at her incredulously and he then simply starts laughing.

“You still need to wash your face.” Anne slings a cloth at him and he catches it, wiping at his face, still grinning at Max. He can’t help it.

“What about that?” Anne nods at his cock.

Jack drops the cloth to his crotch. “Doesn’t matter.”

Max cocks her head, looking at him, and then slowly, she reaches for the cloth, drawing it slowly away from him. Jack makes a pained expression.

Max leans in, touching the tip of her finger to Jack’s chin. “I think you should put that to good use and make Anne come again.”

Jack’s eyes widen and Max’s eyes sparkle. “Now, can you do that for me, monsieur Rackham?”

Jack licks his lips. “Yes, I think I’m fairly certain I can do that.”

He makes good on his word as Anne settles in his lap, sinking down on his cock with ease. She turns her head, kissing Max who’s moved behind her, as she rides Jack.

Max kisses her, slipping one hand between her and Jack to stroke Anne’s clit. Anne’s already shuddering, her whole frame shaking. She’s so close already, Jack wants to hold her here, he smooths his hand over Anne’s cheek, watching her mouth as she moans.

Max’s other hand crosses his again and Jack turns his head and kisses the back of it. It comes as natural as anything. Before he can overthink it, he looks back to Anne, feeling her body swaying with the force of her orgasm.

“Yes, come for me, cherie.” Max is kissing the words across Anne’s lips. “Come for us.”

It’s those three little words that bring Jack to a sharp climax of his own, slumping inward towards Anne. He wants there to be an us here. He wants that very badly indeed.

Anne leans into him as he comes, slinging an arm around him, as she raises her face to kiss him. Her sweat mingles with his, and Jack breathes in the scent of her hair.

As he draws back, he catches sight of Max’s face. It’s a revelation. It’s a barrage of cannon fire. It’s a volcano of emotion. She loves Anne, and it terrifies her.

It makes him gallant. It makes it simple. Jack eases from Anne’s embrace with a kiss to her shoulder. “That was extremely delightful, but now I have some business to attend to.” He reaches for his shirt and starts getting dressed.

“What sort of business at this time of night?” Anne asks.

“The tedious sort.” Jack says, fastening his belt. “Trust me, very dull.” He reaches for his hat. “But I will be back before you know it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Anne says.

“Yes.” Max says, watching his face. “We’ll leave the lantern burning.”

Jack swallows. “That’s…thank you.” He leans down and kisses Anne quickly on the forehead, and then, again before he can overthink it, he kisses Max’s cheek as well before heading to the door.

Once outside the room, Jack stands there a moment. He can hear the silence in the room, and then the murmur of their mingled voices. He takes a deep breath and then sets off briskly down the steps.

A good stout walk along the beach, a drink in the tavern, and then that will allow enough time to pass. And then he’ll come back.

And the lantern will be burning for him.


End file.
